


Obscure Love

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: What would happen if an Obscurial and a witch created a family a student of Hogwarts but it was never allowed? Adria A beautiful girl loved by all, an animagus who can turn into a snowy owl.Twenty-Seven year old Adria a shy strong girl helps Credence with Scamanders' adventure to catch Credence before Grindelwald does, as she helps find out who he is, but the obstacles the two lovers go through turn worse.When Grindelwald wants him first Dumbledore gives Newt and his family an assignment to help the boy with his wife Natalie and her sister Theresa whom is the wife of Newts brother Theseus, as Talia Daughter Of Theseus and Theresa struggles of wanting to become an Auror like her fatherAs three sets of adventures happen all at once in this magical universe of fantastic beasts.





	1. Chapter 1

It was corrupting him, he could not handle it, newt was there trying to calm him down in his Obscures form she was there too the love of his life as he tried to fight it.

"Can I come over?" Newt asked hoping he could talk him down.

Credence now in his human form was knelt to the ground, shaking looking at Adria and Newt trying to control it he did not look at Newt but looked at her, he could trust her he loved Adria and didn't mean to hurt her it was in his eyes though.

"Can she come over?" Newt asked again seeing it between them and would allow her to talk to him.

He did not say anything until a light flashed.

Circus Arcanus:

Snapping out of it a young girl in a cage would hear the cheers of the crowd she was stuck with her worst enemy a snake she was looking at her fluffed blanket as the woman was looking at her, she heard footsteps and saw it was Credence.

"Adria..." he said in a loving tone watching her come to him, a smile showed as he looked into her eyes at a glance.

"Credence what are you doing here my beloved?" She asked wishing he did not come near her or else he would see them "you shouldn't have come."

Credence knew it was to protect him so he did not take it personally passing over the paper, she looked at him and reached her hand out to stroke his cheek.

Three Months Later

London, England

British Ministry of Magic:

Meanwhile we see Newt with his girlfriend Natalie he met and knew since their Hogwarts year and the last adventure they went on, waiting for them to say they can come in and talk about the transportation banishment documentation so that they can travel, it was then his little pick a tree looking creature crawled out of his pocket; into his sleeve and held on to his button as he fell.

Natalie chuckled and always loved that Pickett as she had to chase him with Newt, upon doing so she and Newt would see feet sighing Natalie knew those heels as she looked up innocently at her sister.

"Theresa... pleasant seeing you." She greeted her older sister.

"Theseus thought I became part of the ministry family," she answered beginning to walk with them "they're ready for you."

"Wonderful." Natalie said sarcastically not seeing Theresa roll her eyes.

"You didn't come to dinner after the last times we've asked you two."

"We were busy." Newt referred to their trip to New York and the incident with the Obscurial

As they walked the halls in silent, she saw pick get on his sleeve again from his pocket, as he lifted his sleeve of the pocket

"Oi, pick hop in." He quietly said as that made Natalie chuckle and Theresa.

"Why do magical creatures like you so much?" She had to ask "both of you."

"Because we help save them and care for them, Tess you know that." Natalie answered walking hand in hand with newt.

The silence was disrupted when they arrived and Theseus came by getting close to his wife.

"Hello, m'love I see you're talking to my brother."

"Yes, I was just asking him to come for dinner." She replied.

"Well, now we can try again." He replies looking from his wife to his brother and sister in-law.

"This is our fifth attempt; we know the form."

"This isn't going to be like the last times, newt and Natalie it's... just please be a little less..."

"Ourselves?" Natalie raises an eyebrow beginning to walk in "Well it couldn't hurt." He said in response walking it.

Inside the meeting:

It was a circle made table with a water of some sort, she sat beside her husband and looked at Theseus and as they discussed the banning traveling internationally.

"We understand you want to travel internationally, but seeing this you two are banned from it." One of the aurors said.

"It was a field trip," newt said "given by Dumbledore."

"Uh-huh... well we also know the almost destruction of Times Square allowing the No-Maj's to almost find out about us, see Grindelwald hasn't had a war happen for over a century now he wants that peace destroyed."

The pensive water would turn to a boy they helped.

"Believing he can help him."

Reminded what happened last time Natalie sighed and looked to newt who held on to her hand.

"You're talking about credence like he was still here, but now thanks to you lot, you've upset my wife." His tone was a little of anger.

"He's alive Newt." Theseus said with Theresa nodding.

After a long silence Natalie looked at her brother in law and could not believe his words but she figured it out.

"So, you want us to... hunt credence down? To kill him?" Newt said to them.

"We will lift the travel ban if you join the ministry with your brother." Another one said hoping a yes, this time would do.

"No, never, you can't change who newt is, I will not allow this."

Natalie said getting up furious that they would be out of their minds and would go a different way with newt following her.

"Travel ban denied." Said another Auror as they walked away.

Sighing Theseus got up with his wife following behind "newt! Newt!" He called out to his brother.

"What?! Theseus." Natalie turned as he got in front of them.

"I don't like this anymore then you do, but it's our job it's—"

"Look we don't want to hear what the end justifies the means is—" newt said but cut off.

"I'm about to pull your head out of the socket." Theseus continued.

Rolling her eyes at Theseus she went with Newt trying to get out of here, it was then they were called again "Newt! Natalie." Walking over he looked at them "come here." Theseus pulled the two in a hug along with Theresa. "They're watching you." Theseus warned them.

Stepping back from the hug she would look at him not caring "Let them, I don't give a damn... but you will never change me or my family understand Theseus?" Natalie asked then began to step back and walk away with him.

In the streets of London, they walked back to their house only to have a sense they were being followed Newt went quickly behind a wall with Natalie right beside him, grabbing their wands.

"Ventus." The two said as it caused a wind like current from the air to keep whoever following them at bay smiling at such childish act, they put their wands away and turned to see a glove.

The glove would wave at them the both of them would tilt their heads in wonder Natalie raising her eyebrow as it turned pointing to a man in the roof as it offered its hand apparating up to the roof top both Newt and Natalie would slide sideways as they were on a ledge, once finished they noticed a man, a man everyone knows at Hogwarts there stood Big Ben as well as he was enjoying the view knowing the two would come.

"Were less conspicuous with rooftops, now are we?" Newt asked having his head lowered but his eyes on the man.

"Dumbledore." Natalie added standing by Newt so she would not fall.

The man they call Dumbledore enjoyed the view from up here "hmm, I have always loved the view from up here."

Taking out his wand he'd use the spell Nebulus it was to cast a fog so they wouldn't be seen such as enemies that can be lurking at any moment, the three walked down the street talking about how they were convinced to go to Time Square to get the Thunderbird after the two were given the mission they headed straight for their apartment Natalie noticed the light turning off and on in the window as Newt unlocked the door with his key slowly peeking through seeing Nifflers baby ones running a muck.

It would take a long while to get them back where they belong, closing the door quietly while Newt grabbed the one off the table his wife threw an apple on the scale as the brownish looking baby niffler came flying as she caught it with both her hands wondering where in the world did Natasha go, so Newt and Natalie would open the door to the basement but another niffler would come flying after opening the top to the champagne bottle and hitting the wall trying to get the jewelry it liked.


	2. Team once more... Almost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from chapter 1

After catching all the baby nifflers again seeing that her babysitter had left just a few minutes before the parents came in Newt began calling his daughters name.

"Natasha?!? Natasha?!?" He asked twice but no answer going down the stairs with Natalie. "Natasha sweetheart the baby nifflers are lose again."

Looking up to her father she grabbed a glove and went to go find the niffler messing with the cap of the champagne bottle, slowly creeping up on it.

"Gotcha," She said as it jumped on the coin taking it to its siblings.

Natalie would look around noticing the babysitter left and newt looked at her "did she leave?"

Nodding in response she took off the glove and fixed a hair strand heading to check "they're all good, Elsie's droppings are coming normal." However, as she was listing the stuff, she hid her finger.

"You know it's easier with two, father."

The three of them would walk down the stairs leading to Kelpie's water tank, Natalie did not like going in and so the daughter went with her father alone, having using the bubble-Head charm to breathe underwater both arrived on the other side.

"Someone just needed to let out some steam, ointment sweetheart." He told his wife as she passed a bucket. "You bite my daughter again and there will be trouble mister."

Clanking came from upstairs wondering what that was, they walked up all three swirling their wands from the waist up to dry up quicker, then newt hushed the girls through the hallway to protect them in case it was something else. However, unexpected it was Queenie and Jacob.

"Just give me it." Muttered Queenie

Chuckling he would reply "he's not going to care."

As soon as they showed up at the door the two of them looked at Newt and his family.

"Newt..." Jacob said dropping the blue with a white sprinkles line across its vase having Queenie use her wand to fix it "get over here you maniac!"

He would hug him as he was not a hugger then Natalie and figurative niece.

Queenie was hanging her coat on the door hanger and began speaking her voice softly carried through the apartment but what is down there... well, you would have to go yourself.

"I hope you don't mind, we let ourselves in, it's raining out there cats and dogs, London's cold."

Newt listened then turned to look at Jacob now "you were supposed to be obliviated." He thought Queenie had his memories gone but seeing she has not been a mystery for the Scamander family.

"Did you really have to break my vase though?" Natalie said playfully.

"It didn't work, pal I mean the potion gave me some bad memories I mean I had some weird ones and I had some strange ones, but this angel..." Queenie was cleaning up a bit as Jacob pointed to her then not seeing her he moved "this angel right here, filled me in on all the bad parts."

"Tha—that's wonderful!" Newt excitedly said and wondered where Natalie has gone too suddenly. "Nat? Sweetie?" He called out "sweetheart?"

She came down looking in front of him "I was looking for Tina love." She replied feeling odd why she would not? That was odd.

"It's just us dear..." Queenie replies speaking up. "Why don't I make us all some dinner?" She offered then knelt to the eleven-year-old she called niece "I know you love your pasta." Queenie smiled rubbing her chin.

After a while she had prepared the others something else while Natasha got pasta and Parmesan cheese.

"Teen and I aren't talking." Queenie strikes up a conversation.

"Why?" Newt asked looking to Natalie who was beside him holding her hand having this problem with needing her near constantly.

"Well, because she saw Jacob and I seeing each other because of the law, not allowed to — oop! Not allowed to go out with a no-maj not allowed to marry them, blah, blah, blah." Queenie said rolling her eyes. "She was all in a tizzy with you." She referred to newt.

Natalie on the other hand was not upset she was chuckling because she knew why jealousy, she just had to wait how long it will take him.

"Me?" Newt asked curiously, what did he do to get that anxious woman upset now.

"Yeah, you newt it was in spellbound." she turned around to use her wand bringing the spellbound magazine in front of them. "Newt Scamander with wife Theresa Scamander and brother Theseus."

Newt saw the book spellbound and corrected her "no, see this is— this is Theseus married to Theresa not me, I married before him." He explained.

Now getting a full understanding she looked at the family "oh... oh, dear see... teen read that and she got abit well you know, she's now dating an auror named Achilles Toliver."

Laughing heard from Jacob as he spoke "Tolliver." Queenie then mentioned about getting married here in London as he responded "I'm marrying Jacob!"

Splashing himself with the glass Queenie put out confetti from her wand, Natasha knew it and was thinking

A/N: italics = thoughts

"You've enchanted him, haven't you?" She tried not to make it obvious.

"Such an outrageous accusation Natasha."

"You've brought him here against his will."

With the fact he looked happy, so happy in which they could see that, but this was against the law in wizardry.

"Then you don't mind if we—" he said getting up with Natasha.

"Please don't." Queenie begged standing in front of Jacob.

"Queenie this isn't very aunt like, nor a good role model, if he wants to get married, he can tell us himself." Natasha said as she sighed starting to back up.

"What'd you got there Natasha." He looked at her.

"Surgito." Was all she said as the wand swiftly moved in slight circle movements lifting the wand up the enchantment was broken.

"Congratulations on your engagement Jacob." Newt said having no idea as both mother and daughter looked up at him like really?

"My what?" Jacob asked confused.

Now realizing newt believed he had made a mistake and cost a relationship, he had no idea, it was told he was autistic in reason on him not knowing, Queenie locked her case and began to leave.

"Queenie, wait, hold on a second." He told the Scamander's getting up from the seat. "Queenie!" Turning to them "it's very nice to see you, where the hell am I right now?"

Knowing newt has damaged enough Natasha answered for him. "London."

"Oh," he groaned heading to get Queenie while shouting "I've always wanted to go here! Queenie!"

After Jacob left, they noticed a postcard left from Queenie having an idea after they read it.

Jacob then came back inside and down the stairs where the creatures' lived in, soon enough as he got down newt was with his wife and daughter getting ready for the trip.

"Queenie left a postcard, Tina has gone to Paris."

"Great, uhh let me get my coat." He almost went back up.

Except for the fact that the coat went straight around his arm, using her wand Natasha would dry her uncle and smiled heading out with the boys on yet another adventure.


End file.
